


Supernatural Debrief

by Blue_Hood



Series: Blood Bond [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Hacking, Helicarrier (Marvel), Infiltration, SHIELD, Secrets, Souled Vampire(s), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Nick Fury calls the team to meet on the Helicarrier, keeping it in the water for a certain vampire. They discuss Werewolves and security measures, with varying success.





	Supernatural Debrief

Fury called the Team to the Helicarrier, which being in the ocean was void of sunlight. They met him in a conference room, Cooper staying close to Coulson as they all took seats. When Fury said “Agent Barton,” the young vampire had no response.

Coulson whispered “He means you.”

Cooper spun to face the Director, “Yes, sir?”

“I’d like to know what your capabilities are.”

The vampire nodded “Super strength,”

“To what level?”

Thinking back, Cooper answered “To throw you across a football field would be like pitching a baseball.” He shrugged, “I’ve never measured my strength but I’ve thrown plenty of people, mostly other vampires.” Cooper narrowed his eyes in thought before saying “If we didn’t weigh the same, I couldn’t have joined the army for the World Wars.”

“Both of them?” asked Hill.

“They were only like twenty years apart.” Cooper turned back to Fury “I am not telling you how old I am. Let’s just say 12 year olds were part of the workforce when I was born and leave it at that.” He thought over his next answer “I can run so fast that people barely see me move. I can jump through shadows, which is something most vampires can’t do. I am considered too young for that ability, usually only the oldest vampires can do that but my siblings and I have had the ability from a very young age.” Cooper’s eyes widened, “Father doesn’t usually include this, our fangs can cut through practically anything. We don’t usually include that because our fangs are in our mouths. Didn’t Father already tell you this stuff?” He got on his phone and began to hack their system.

Fury nodded “He did, which brings us to the purpose of this meeting.”

Cooper asked “Are you aware that everything I just said was recorded?” Glancing up at the Director, he said “I hope not because that would be a violation of your arrangement with Father.” Judging from the man’s pale face, the answer was obvious. “Here’s what I’m going to do, I’m going to shut down the link, deleting any copies then you’re going to isolate the agent monitoring the feed so I can make him forget. Can you do that without tipping off any potential sleepers?” HYDRA was an awakening for the real SHIELD. Cooper glanced back down before informing Fury “You already have a coup on your hands.”

“What?”

Cooper stood and walked up to the Director, holding his phone up to the man’s ear so he could hear the tidbit that the vampire caught while scrolling through the security feed. “Piece of advice from a very old soldier, gather intel before you do anything. You might want to use _ Real SHIELD _ to stop the next HYDRA, put their agents together as a black ops unit answering directly to you. That is if they’re not HYDRA 2.0. Stark could filter through the security feeds better than any analyst you’d have to watch. Then Father could listen to anything the agents are in, make a list of more agents and repeat the process. Since both Father and Stark can go days without sleep, this would be the most fastest way to weed out the coup. Take Father’s age into account when he gives you his report. Alright?”

“Right.”

When Fury agreed easily, Cooper growled in frustration with himself before explaining to the shocked humans in the room, “I think I just accidentally used the charm. Put this agent,” he showed Fury the man’s ID on file, “on another assignment that’ll get him away from other agents so I can do my thing. Careful you don’t force the coup’s hand.” He left the room.

Fury was left staring after him wide-eyed, Coulson prompted “Sir?”

“I never felt any shift.”

Coulson said “Sir, I think you should sit down.” The Director and Deputy Director both took seats before looking at the team expectantly.

Simmons asked “What did you think vampiric charm would feel like?”

Hill answered “I thought they’d use flirting.”

The team shared a conspiratory smile before Fitz admitted “We thought so too.”

Simmons began “Their ability to charm is a survival mechanism, aiding them on multiple levels.”

Coulson explained “They charm people to forget moments that could expose them. Vampires can’t use the charm on each other, the ability makes them harder to influence.”

May added “Vampires also have a tolerance against magic, the first vampire was cursed. They call him Drake but we call him Dracula. Cooper didn’t say what happened to him but apparently he’s not around anymore.”

“I didn’t say because I don’t know,” Cooper told them as he came back in. “The agent wasn’t even paying attention to our feed, nice job isolating him for me.”

Fury inquired “So it’s handled?”

The young vampire nodded, “Yeah, I used his terminal to delete the audio, camera’s still on but that doesn’t really matter.” Smirking, he added “I’d be invisible if the camera used film.”

“Alright.” Hill brought the meeting back on track “We’re here to discuss countermeasures for supernatural threats.”

Cooper sat up from where he was leaning towards Coulson. With a roll of his eyes, he asked “How about I set up a meeting between you and Blade? He’s a professional vampire hunter,” stressing the word professional. “I don’t trust SHIELD with your Index not to go nuts with a policy of detect, confront, kill. Afterall, your Enhanced policy is capture, contain or kill.” As the Deputy Director opened her mouth, the young vampire said “Before you deny the last one, remember who my father is.”

“What would you suggest we do?”

“The supernatural already have enough problems with trained hunters, we don’t need another faction of humans coming after us. I thought your deal with Father is that you keep our secret and we’ll help you out.” Cooper smirked “My father is over a century old and he’s considered young, do you really want to push our kind?”

“This isn’t about making war.”

Cooper stood up “I know,” his voice was booming with anger, “This is about security. Funny how your security measures have a habit of endangering the very people you say you protect.” In an attempt to calm him, Coulson stood and put a hand on his shoulder. The vampire dropped his voice, “Very little can hurt us by way of magic and the last time you used that excuse, my father was mind fucked by magic. Not to mention, Manhattan was nearly turned into Nagasaki.” He stalked up to the Director and Deputy Director, “If you try to take measures against the supernatural, you will be declaring war. Mutually assured destruction will raise an army unlike any the world has seen, do not push us.” He returned to his seat and collapsed back into it. Agent Coulson murmured something and tilted his head to the side before Cooper scented him, the last bit of tension leaving him before he relaxed into his own seat.

After the younger Barton’s display reminded the room of who and what he was, Hill was the first of the Directors to speak “You said you’d be willing to set up a meeting between us and a professional, is that offer still open?”

Cooper nodded mutely, his subdued body language matching his faraway gaze. He abruptly stood up and stalked out. The agents took the opportunity to update the Directors on everything they’d learned that they left out of reports. Their vampire agent returned over an hour later and stiffly retook his seat. Simmons asked “What happened, Cooper?”

Her voice seemed to shake him out of his daze, “I had some House Clinton business to attend to. Blade is open to a meeting on the condition that Father sets it up and is present, he’ll trust Father to make sure you don’t try to trap him.”

“Excellent.” Hill said “I think that covers everything.”

Fury nodded slowly “Right. You’re all welcome to stay on the Helicarrier until we have another assignment for your team. Coulson, Cooper, my office.”

In the Director’s office, “Agent Cooper, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Audio or video?”

“Both, you’ll have to replace it later.”

“Obviously.” A moment later, “Done.” The two agents took seats across from the Director, “What is it?”

Fury dropped a stack on files in front of them “Read it.” Using his speed, Cooper did so in moments. “That is why I was asking about the supernatural.”

The vampire looked at him, “Do you want me to run rescue missions? How much of this is current? Can I give Father these files?”

“I would like to get ahead of this as cleanly as possible.”

“Father is the expert, he’ll tell you anything he can. My siblings and I know just enough to avoid what we need to. I could give him these files and tell him about the vetting you need done.”

“When you do, tell him I expect accurate reports to replace these but that can wait.” Fury told them “I need to know how to tell your kind from mine, I’d like to know if I have a werewolf on payroll before-”

“Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies. I don’t know why but,” Cooper cut himself off and took a deep breath, “If you think someone’s a werewolf then issue a challenge, werewolves can’t refuse a challenge, least of all a direct one. Some humans won’t back down from a challenge so it’s not a foolproof system. To vampires, werewolves have a distinct scent. Werewolves sometimes mark humans with their scent,” he held up a hand “I’m not sure how. When a werewolf marks a human, they’re telling the world that person is a part of their park. All werewolves have two names, their human name and their wolf’s name. The wolf is their inner animal and names itself.” Cooper leaned back “As much as I want to turn you against them, our kind and theirs being mortal enemies, I gotta tell you they’re not bad. The instinctive part of them demands that when they give their loyalty, they give it fully. If they work for you then that loyalty must lie with SHIELD and to belong to an organization like that is to consider it either their pack or their territory. If you want a werewolf expert, Father can put you in contact with one. Might take some time to find one, we’re instinctively mortal enemies but he can definitely get you in touch with one.”

“You seem to know a lot.”

Cooper shrugged, “I’ve fought alongside a few. Werewolves are good soldiers because they’re loyal and territorial. Nothing more natural to them than a pack defending their home.”

“You respect them?” inquired Coulson.

“Of course I respect my brother in arms.”

Fury squeezed him for more information, which he honestly didn't have before dismissing him to deliver the files to his father. Given the run of the place, the team took advantage of the Helicarrier's facilities. FitzSimmons thoroughly enjoyed the labs. May taught some fellow agents why they should listen when she told them not to call her the Cavalry by reminding them how she got the nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I tagged this as Coulson & Cooper, they are a couple in this but it's not as explicit as it is in some stories. I tag according to content not continuity.


End file.
